


LAZOS

by NANISBF



Series: Lazos -Sterek-Omegaverse- [1]
Category: Sterek - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Cora Hale, Alpha Laura Hale, Alpha Talia Hale, Evil Gerard Argent, Evil Kate Argent, M/M, Noah Stilinski - Freeform, Werewolf Claudia Stilinski
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 15:17:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11382849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NANISBF/pseuds/NANISBF
Summary: En todo el mundo la organización jerárquica era la misma ALFA-BETA-OMEGA, no había excepciones, así como tampoco demasiados beneficios de ello.Una vez que un Omega cumple la mayoría de edad, su Alfa "destinado" le traspasa inmediatamente su marca de nacimiento, marca con la que nacen todos los alfas. Dicha marca une a ambos como un lazo inquebrantable.Derek Hale a sus veintidós años no se siente muy interesado en buscar una pareja, y aún agradece que no haya aparecido la destinada. Pronto eso cambia cuando despierta en medio de la noche con un ardor en la espalda y descubre que su marca ha cambiado de color a uno mucho más intenso. Entonces puede sentirlo...puede sentir a su Omega.La historia transcurre en el año 2025.





	1. La Marca del Lobo

_El pequeño lobo corría entre los demás niños en la escuela_. 

_Un omega...un omega...un omega... se murmuraba en los pasillos. Stiles lloraba en las noches, él no quería que lo conocieran por el color de sus ojos, él no quería ser un omega más..._

_Debes castigarlo...Un Omega no puede levantar la voz...Eres tan débil como lo fue su madre..._

_Stiles no quería ser lo que la sociedad imponía, él quería ser Stiles Stilinski, él quería enamorarse, él quería ser amado..._

_Stiles se negó, se negó a agachar la cabeza, se negó a creer en las marcas, se negó a aceptar que un día su Alfa vendría por él, se negó..._

_Pero uno no puede detener el tiempo, éste avanza y con él las pruebas llegan...Stiles no pudo detener el tiempo._

                                              

Dejó sus cosas sobre la mesa y fue a la cocina donde sabía estaba su papá preparando la cena. Le miró la espalda y suspiró.

-Sé que quieres hablar de ello viejo...-le dijo sentándose en un extremo de la mesa

-No ahora- murmuró el mayor. No era que no quisiera hablarlo, quería hablar sobre ese tema, se moría por hacerlo pero ese día no había sido exactamente el mejor y no quería terminar desquitándose con su hijo.

-Solo me quedan veinticuatro horas...-

-¡Dije que no quiero hablar de ello, Stiles!- su padre le miró con los ojos rojos y casi rugiéndole lo que hizo que Stiles se levantara de sobresalto y retrocediera. Definitivamente algo no andaba bien, su padre nunca le había alzado la voz antes, además es la primera vez que sus ojos de Alfa eran dirigidos a él.

-Debes hablar conmigo- le dijo enfadado y apretando la mandíbula. Sabía que su padre había estado teniendo problemas últimamente, pero no sabía realmente lo que sea que era, ni siquiera podía indagar sobre ello. Su padre era bueno escondiendo cosas y guardando secretos.

-Vete a tu cuarto...mañana debes cubrirme en la tienda- le dijo el mayor moderando su tono de voz y dándole la espalda de nuevo.

-Y tú puedes irte a la mierda...-murmuró tomando su mochila y alejándose, sabía que su padre le escuchó por el gruñido que soltó y sonrió al saber que así fue. Últimamente todo estaba demasiado extraño en el pueblo, entre sus conocidos y en su casa. Su padre comenzó a actuar extraño un par de semanas atrás, Stiles sintió como su aroma simplemente siempre estaba pesado, andaba nervioso y se enfurecía por todo. Algo no andaba bien y debía averiguarlo pero también debía terminar sus exámenes en el instituto, le prometió a Scott que no dejaría ninguna materia y que ambos recibirían su título el mismo día.

Dejando su mochila sobre el escritorio desvió la mirada a la ventana y se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche, esa en particular escondía algo...los vellos se le erizaron y vibró a causa de una sensación desconocida, observó a su alrededor pero no encontró el motivo del escalofrío.

-Veinticuatro horas...-murmuró pensando en ello. Se había prometido a sí mismo no pensarlo demasiado pero era imposible, Scott sería enviado a la comunidad Beta junto con Allison dentro de solo dos meses, solo dos meses y él...quien sabe qué sucedería con él.

Mientras se ponía el pijama para dormir le pareció ver una figura en su espalda, pero al revisársela dedujo que fue producto de su mente, su piel seguía tan pálida y llena de lunares como siempre y eso no había cambiado ni lo haría.

No podía dejar de pensar en que tendría que separarse de su amigo Beta, habían sido amigos desde que tienen memoria e incluso hicieron un juramento de sangre prometiéndose nunca separarse y ahora debían hacerlo y aunque no lo hablaron aún, ambos saben que sucederá y solo pensar en ello le dolía, ya podía sentir el vacío que Scott dejaría en su vida.

Pensando en eso, Stiles se quedó profundamente dormido. Sus sábanas se enredaban entre sus piernas mientras por fuera un par de ojos azules lo observaban detenidamente.

 

_-C_ _reo que es el mejor hasta ahora...-murmuró uno de ellos_

_-Gerard estará encantado- dijo el otro y sonrieron alejándose_

 

En la mañana, el Sr. Stilinski se encargó de levantar a su hijo para alistarse y abrir la tienda. No era algo grande pero a Stiles le costaba atenderla él solo, pero era domingo y eso significaba que no habría demasiadas dificultades.

Leía una revista mientras escuchaba música, las campanillas molestosas sonaron y levantó la vista. Eran Alfas, solo olerlos hizo que Stiles arrugara la naríz con desagrado. Se irguió y miró a ambas mujeres fijamente.

-¿Eres Stiles no?- preguntó la mayor de ellas, Stiles hizo un sonido de aprobación con la garganta sin mover un pelo –Somos clientes fieles de tu padre, venimos todos los domingos...-le comentó acercándose al mostrador –Soy Talía Hale- dijo presentándose con una encantadora sonrisa. Stiles la miró detenidamente y le dedicó una sonrisa no tan amistosa.

-Avíseme si necesita ayuda- le dijo cortésmente y volvió la vista a su revista pero sin dejar de escuchar los que las dos lobas decían. La de cabello castaño preguntó si lo que fuera que tenía en la mano serviría, hablaron sobre una fiesta y luego hablaron sobre las desapariciones que estaban acosando el pueblo Omega, Stiles se crispó y apretó la mandíbula al escucharlo. Compañeros del instituto desaparecieron y saber que ya estaba en boca de los Alfa le molestaba. Se suponía que ellos son quienes debían protegerlos pero no hacían nada por investigar sobre el tema. Y cada vez más Stiles se aseguraba de la injusticia de jerarquías, quienes se supone que deberían velar por su seguridad vivían felices en sus mansiones y bebiendo café importado mientras que ellos vivían con temor a salir a las calles.

-Llevaremos esto Stiles- dijo Talía colocando utensilios de cocina sobre el mostrador, Stiles se encargó de cobrarles en silencio hasta que sintió la presencia de un tercer Alfa fuera del local –Es mi hijo, no te preocupes- mencionó la mujer al ver que lo había notado y Stiles observó el vidrio de la puerta, distinguió la figura de un hombre corpulento fuera, cabello negro y barba pero no pudo ver sus ojos o qué tipo de ropa llevaba. Terminó de cargar las cosas de ambas mujeres y se las entregó.

-Gracias por su compra- les dijo sin mucho interés en sonar cortés. Laura Hale, la mayor de las hijas fue a la salida sin despedirse mientras que su madre permaneció frente a él unos segundos más -¿Desea algo más?- Stiles apretó levemente el mostrador con las manos

-¿Por qué estás tan enfadado?- preguntó Talía y el menor entrecerró los ojos

-Se supone que lleva la compañía de Alfa Protectores más importante del país ¿a quiénes se supone que protegen? Hace semanas que no veo a compañeros de instituto y ustedes sin embargo ni siquiera han aparecido por aquí, ni siquiera han hecho el mínimo esfuerzo en encontrarlos. Se la pasan comentando lo que sucede como si fueran simples rumores o chismes...- dijo enfadado y sintiendo sus colmillos hincarle los labios

-Stiles...-

-No, no me llame por mi nombre, no me conoce - le dijo –Si ustedes no son capaces de realmente velar por nuestra seguridad ¿qué es lo que los hace superiores? Al fin y al cabo son simples lobos que aprovechan su fuerza para creerse superiores sobre nosotros...sobreviviríamos también sin su "protección"- le dijo finalizando la conversación –Que tenga un buen día Señora Hale- murmuró despidiéndose.

La mujer esbozó una sonrisa y asintiendo se alejó. Al salir negó levemente y miró a su hijo quien también sonreía.

 

Por la noche, Stiles vio llegar a su padre y éste le miró triste, ambos se sentaron uno frente al otro en la mesa de la sala y aunque el menor ya sabía lo que venía, no quería tocar el tema.

-Hijo...-

-Solo un par de horas más...-dijo Stiles agachando la cabeza. Nunca creyó en eso del traspaso de marcas y mucho menos en el sentido de pertenencia del que Scott habló cuando le sucedió pero él al menos fue emparejado con su novia, algo que sucedía muy raras veces pero Scott y Allison se amaban y obviamente que se pertenecían el uno al otro, sin embargo, Stiles sería de un extraño, de un Alfa que no conocía y que seguramente nunca amaría.

-No necesitas estar solo ¿sabes eso verdad? Has leído mucho sobre el tema, sabes lo doloroso que puede llegar a ser...-

-El dolor físico no se compara en nada al dolor emocional papá, en el momento en que suceda mi alma será reducida a nada...seré reducido a la nada...-murmuró

-No digas eso Stiles...-

-¡Ni siquiera lo intentes! ¡No sabes lo que es ser visto como alguien que solo sirve para el sexo y procrear! ¡Ni te imaginas lo que significa que me alejarán de todo lo que conozco solo por ser un Omega!... ¡Odio esto!- gritó golpeando la mesa y yendo a su cuarto.

                                           

Derek observó sorprendido a su madre y a su tío quienes le observaban aún más perplejos que él.

-¿A qué se debe el enfado repentino?- preguntó Peter y Derek parpadeó extrañado. ¿Por qué de pronto estaba tan enfadado, su corazón daba golpes en su pecho erráticamente y ni siquiera podía controlarlo. Sus uñas habían cambiado y sus colmillos estaban tan filosos como si tuviera que atacar a alguien. Respiró profundo y tragó saliva.

-No entiendo...-dijo cerrando sus puños -¿Qué...?- no dijo nada más. Su madre sonrió y negó poniéndose de pie.

-Ve a dormir Derek, ésta será una larga noche para ti- le indicó levantándose de la mesa. Derek permaneció sentado en su lugar unos minutos más hasta que decidió que en realidad lo mejor sería ir a descansar, al día siguiente debía ir con su tío a la comunidad Omega a investigar y ya era algo tarde como para seguir despierto. 

                                             

Stiles se preparó para dormir, cogió una almohada y la metió entre sus piernas como era costumbre, se abrazó a otra y se cubrió con la frazada. Intentó mantenerse despierto pero estaba muy cansado y terminó rindiéndose ante el sueño. 

Un par de horas después rugió a causa del dolor que le penetraba la carne de la espalda. Lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos y gimió cayendo al suelo arañándolo con las uñas. 

-¡Stiles!- su padre intentó entrar al cuarto pero Stiles sabía que pasaría, sabía que lo intentaría y le puso seguro

El menor se encogió de dolor y jadeó conteniendo las lágrimas, estaba sucediendo y sentía como su piel ardía a medida que algo se formaba justo en medio de cada omóplato. Terminó de rodillas al lado de su cama y escuchó el estruendo cuando su padre rompió el picaporte de su puerta pudiendo al fin entrar a ayudarlo. Lo subió a su cama de nuevo y le dio su mano dejando que Stiles le clavara las uñas en la piel. 

_Respira profundo...por favor..._

Hizo lo que aquella voz le dijo en sus pensamientos y sus gritos y gemidos de dolor fueron cesando de a poco haciendo que termine dormido en los brazos de su padre, con las lágrimas aún frescas en sus mejillas. Éste le miró con dolor y temor al mismo tiempo, su pecho dolía aún más al saber el destino que a su hijo le esperaba. 

El ojimiel despertó minutos después encontrándose solo en su cuarto y apenas pudo apoyarse en la cama del dolor que aún se encontraba en su espalda. Se deshizo de la remera con cuidado y se colocó de espaldas al espejo.

-Un triskel...-murmuró viendo la marca negra que ahora yacía en su espalda 

                                           

-Respira profundo...por favor...- dijo manteniendo la calma y apretando los puños en el suelo de su cuarto

El dolor cesó y segundos después logró ponerse de pie nuevamente

-¡Derek! ¡Abre la puerta de inmediato!- gritaba Peter en el pasillo

-¡Ha sucedido!- gritó desde el interior

-¡¿Qué cosa?!- preguntó Peter viéndolo salir del cuarto, sus hermanas lo miraban asustadas y preocupadas y su mamá estaba con ellos pero más calmada 

-¿Qué sucedió Der...?- preguntó ya sabiendo la respuesta

-Mi marca...mi marca fue traspasada...mi omega acaba de cumplir la mayoría de edad...-anunció

-¿Estás seguro?- preguntó Cora, su hermana menor

-Estoy demasiado seguro de ello...-murmuró con los ojos aguados -Sufrió tanto...-dijo recordándolo -Pude...-

-Lo sentiste ¿no es así? Sentiste todo lo que él sintió- le dijo su mamá avanzando hacia él -Eso hijo...eso se llama lazo, y ese lazo es solamente tuyo y suyo...es algo solamente de ustedes dos...- le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla 


	2. La Propiedad del Lobo

                                                                             

Buscó en internet, preguntó a sus amigos y aunque a todos les pareció extraño, Stiles no pudo averiguar el significado del Triskel. Tomó su chaqueta y antes de que amaneciera salió de su casa rumbo a donde creía que encontraría respuestas.

-¿Stilinski?- Boyd le miró extrañado, ellos no es que se llevaran demasiado bien, no se odiaban pero simplemente no pensaban lo mismo sobre algunos temas.

Boyd es un Beta que por motivos de irregularidad de papeles no puede ingresar a su comunidad, nadie sab qué es lo que ocurrió realmente. El punto es que desde que cumplió la mayoría de edad puso un puesto de tatuajes en la comunidad Omega y ahí también analiza marcas desconocidas y estudia sobre ellas. Generalmente cuando uno de los dos muere, la marca se borra completamente de la piel del que vive, y por lo general éste intenta llenar el vacío tatuando la marca de nuevo.

Boyd es un experto en marcas, ha estudiado demasiado sobre ellas, tiene libros y libros hablando de eso y él mismo ha escrito varios.

-¿tienes dos segundos?- le preguntó haciéndole una señal para que le siguiera al fondo del local, donde generalmente Boyd tenía un cuarto que utiliza para ver las marcas. Boyd le sigue extrañado y se queda boquiabierto cuando Stiles se quita la remera

-Si solo querías tener sexo podías decirlo, cielo- le dijo divertido, sabía que Stiles no venía con esas intenciones podía olerlo en los nervios que le chorreaban, pero molestarle siempre era agradable.

-Déjate de estupideces Boyd- le gruñó molesto. Volteó y apretó los ojos avergonzado cuando oyó al sorpresa que Boyd ahogó en su garganta -Ya...no te lo guardes- le incitó a que dijera lo que siempre había querido decirle

-Te lo diría...pero no es un buen momento- murmuró el de piel oscura -¿Sabes quién es?- Boyd se alejó hacia un estante buscando algo.

-No lo sé...ni sospecho, no conozco a muchos Alfas- murmuró Stiles vistiéndose de nuevo -Quiero saber lo que significa-

-Te lo diré en un segundo...-canturreó el otro. Stiles permaneció de pie hasta que Boyd quitó un libro verde bastante grueso -¿Cuándo sucedió?-

-Apenas hace algunas horas- le dijo Stiles y Boyd le miró aún más sorprendido. Era completamente extraño, normalmente el traspaso de marcas debilitaba inmensamente a ambas partes, pero Stiles se encontraba ahí, parado frente a él. ¿Quién era el dueño de aquella marca? Si Stiles se encontraba en buen estado quiere decir que el Alfa también, lo que quiere decir que es alguien sumamente poderoso.

-"El primer espiral representa los límites del cuerpo, el segundo representa el camino a la razón y el tercer espiral, conocido también como Triskillan, representa el camino del alma"...-comenzó Boyd, leyendo interesado -"Representa por otro lado, a los dioses de la noche Taramis, Teutates y Ésus, agilidad, fuerza y sanación, también son los dioses más sedientos de sangre"... Stiles ésto no me gusta...- dijo mirandole. El menor se encontraba pálido, más de lo normal

-Sigue...-le pidió, aunque no quiso, Boyd siguió leyendo.

-"Según cuentan, la criatura que posea el Triskel con los tres elementos unidos poseerá el poder para acabar con cualquier enemigo, incluso más poderoso que él mismo, éste poder es conferido por los druidas, quienes en su época a través de cectas lograron invocar a los tres dioses, dejando el poder de éstos en la marca del Triskel..."- Boyd permaneció pensativo y siguió -"Solo existe una forma de activar dicho poder y es bebiendo la sangre del ser amado"-

Ambos permanecieron en silencio, no sabían que decir y les costaba procesar la información que acababan de recibir.

-¿A dónde fuiste temprano?- preguntó su padre entrando a su cuarto

Stiles se observó la espalda por enecima vez, cerró los ojos y respiró profundo. Por más que quisiera esa marca no desaparecería de su piel.

-¿Vas a seguir observándola?- su padre entró con una taza de leche caliente -Stiles...-intentó hablar pero el lobo menor escondió el rostro bajo la almohada -No hagas eso...-le dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco. Stiles era experto en hacer berrinches pero ésto era algo más.

-¿Puedo negarme a ésto?- preguntó Stiles, su padre se sentó a su lado y acarició su brazo

-Existen cosas que escapan de nuestro alcance hijo, muchas veces no tenemos el poder de decisión...-

-Eres un alfa-le interrumpió -Siempre puedes decidir-

-No siempre Stiles...- el menor quitó lo que cubría su rostro y miró fijamente a los ojos de su padre. Algo estaba sucediendo, algo escondía

-¿Por qué no me lo puedes contar?- le preguntó.

-No es algo de lo que pueda hablar...-

-¿Es malo?- preguntó

-Depende de cómo lo veas, algunos lo pueden tachar de malo pero otros pueden verlo como una salvación-

-¿Yo lo vería como malo?-

Noah Stilinski observó los ojos miel de su hijo y suspiró. Sí, lo vería como malo pero después de todo Stiles era parte del proyecto, contarle sería arruinarlo todo.

-Mejor bebe la leche y luego descansa...ya mas tarde vendré de nuevo a traerte algo de almorzar- le dijo poniéndose de pie. Normalmente Stiles le diría que no se fuera y que le contara lo que sucedía, intentaría sacarle la verdad a la fuerza pero no se sentía muy estable, su cuerpo se sentía frágil y sin fuerzas.

Observó la taza de leche y con un gemido lastimero volteó en su cama y se cubrió con la sábana. No pensaba probar bocado alguno, y solo pensar en ingerir algo le daba náuceas.

-Odio ésto...-murmuró y de pronto, por tercera vez, sintió su marca arder de nuevo, algo sucedía y estaba seguro de ello. Eso no era normal, según los libros que había leído, cuando la marca adquiría otro color o comenzaba a calentarse era porque la otra persona estaba en mal estado. Pensar en eso causaba escalofríos en Stiles.

De alguna forma su pecho se achicaba al pensar en que su alfa podía estar en peligro...

Nunca antes pensó sentirse así por alguien, nunca antes creyó posible que podría sentirse preocupado por alguien que no conocía y que jamás había visto.

Cuando despertó, Scott se encontraba jugando play solo y comiendo bocadillos.

-¿Qué haces chucho?- preguntó adormilado

-Shh...voy ganando- murmuró el moreno entretenido

Stiles se quedó observando la nada en la pared y un escalofríos le recorrió de nuevo. Scott le miró en cuanto soltó un gemido lastimero y se puso de pie para verle.

-Tu padre me dijo que estabas enfermo- dijo el moreno revisándole -No hueles enfermo- analizó

-Tengo una enfermedad incurable...-contestó Stiles triste y sin mirarle siquiera

-No tienes fiebre ni nada ¿Qué sientes?-

Stiles negó y cerró los ojos cansado

-Siento como si hubiera peleado con mil lobos- susurró -Me siento demasiado cansado-

-Pero si ni siquiera lavas tus cubiertos Stiles- le dijo divertido pero no veía en buen estado a su amigo. Stiles se quedó dormido a los pocos segundos y Scott decidió apagar todo e irse a casa de Allison. Lo mejor sería dejar dormir a Stiles.

                                                                                 

Derek observó a su tío y luego volvió a echar la cabeza hacia atrás. Estaba cansado, estaba herido y estaba triste. Podía sentir una profunda tristeza en su pecho...necesitaba algo que ni siquiera podía decifrar.

-Vas a estar bien hijo- le dijo Peter conduciendo lo más rápido posible. Eran casi las cinco de la tarde y había mucha gente en las calles como para ir a una mayor velocidad.

- _Stiles_...- susurró Derek antes de caer dormido

Habían ido a investigar a los lugares más bajos de la comunidad Omega, solo ellos dos, lo cual ahora que Peter lo pensaba fue super imprudente. Pero en ese momento creyeron que era conveniente y cayeron justo donde no debían. Una manada de lobos que evidentemente estaban siendo controlados por un aparato en sus cuellos los atacaron a ambos y aunque consiguieron escapar vivos, ahora saben que hay alguien detrás de todo eso. Y la marca en la piel de esos hombres quizás les ayude a descubrir quién era.

Pero ahora mismo lo más importante era estabilizar a Derek, fue quien se llevó la mayor parte de los golpes...

                                                                             

El ojimiel despertó luego de un extraño sueño donde él se encontraba perdido en un bosque lleno de nieve, pero estaba buscando algo...o a alguien. Aún podía sentir la desesperación que albergaba su pecho, se observó al espejo y quitándose la remera observó que la marca seguía en el mismo lugar que antes.

-¿Qué demonios sucede?- se preguntó. Mientras dormía puede jurar que escuchó que alguien le llamaba, era una voz tan dura pero tan cálida a la vez.

-¿Hijo?- su padre golpeó la puerta -¿Cómo sigues?- preguntó

Stiles se observó y el cansancio se había ido, no por completo pero se encontraba mejor.

-Voy a salir un rato- dijo cambiandose de ropa

-¿Qué? ¿A dónde?- su padre entró al cuarto y el menor terminó de colocarse la chaqueta roja de siempre -Cumpliste dieciocho pero aún vives bajo...-

-Lo sé papá, pero necesito tomar aire- le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y corriendo escaleras abajo.

Realmente no necesitaba tomar aire ni nada, lo que quería era despejar su cabeza e intentar pensar en algo que no fuera los latidos erráticos de su corazón. Se encontraba inquieto y como que necesitaba algo para calmarse, sus nervios lo iban a matar en minutos si no descubría qué era.

Caminó calles abajo, minutos enteros sin rumbo alguno. Cuando se detuvo a pensar se encontraba entre calles desconocidas. Todo estaba decierto.

Observó a su espalda y se encontraba de la misma manera, ni siquiera podia oír a nadie al menos a un kilometro. Siguió caminando hasta que dobló la esquina encontrandose con un olor que le hizo retroceder. Era sangre. Pero no cualquier sangre, reconocía ese olor...su interior se retorció y lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

Era de su alfa.

Su alfa.

 _Derek_...

-¿Scott?...Scott yo...yo no...-intentó hablar pero su pecho latía de forma irregular y su respiración no cumplía muy bien su función

-¿Qué sucede hermano? ¿dónde estás?- preguntó el moreno preocupado

-No sé...-

-¿Cómo que no?-

-Scott...él está herido...-dijo alejando las lágrimas -Mi alfa...-

-¿Tú alfa?- Scott casi rió al escuchar eso -¿De qué demonios hablas? ¿está sonámbulo de nuevo?- preguntó extrañado

-Scott...-

-¿Estás borracho acaso?- el menor colgó y se cubrió la nariz viendo el rastro de sangre de nuevo.

Tragó saliva y suspiró. ¿Por qué se sentía tan desgarrado? Ese simple olor le encogía el corazón.

                                                                                        

Derek buscó a Talía casi por toda la casa pero ella no se encontraba. Cora leía en un rincón del sofá y él decidió sentarse en el otro extremo.

-Hermano...-

-¿Qué?- preguntó

-¿Te sientes mejor?- quizo saber

-No...algo me preocupa- murmuró pensativo -Siento algo aquí...- señaló su pecho

-Éste tema del intercambio de marcas te está afectando- le dijo la menor poniendose de pie -¿Quieres algo de comer?-

-No...si mamá pregunta dile que salí un rato- le dijo poniéndose de pie y tomando las llaves del camaro.

-¿Pero a dónde vas?-

No contestó. Su pecho latía fuertemente y pudo sentir una necesidad tremenda de llegar junto a él, su omega. Sabía que algo no andaba bien.

Condujo a una velocidad considerable, ya era completamente de noche y las calles estaban en bastante silencio, rozó con sus dedos su pecho, sobre la tela de la remera que llevaba y sintió su piel como nueva, sin marca alguna de la herida que el lobo le hizo durante la pelea.

Cruzó el muro Beta mostrando su carnet, y luego buscó una de las calles menos transitadas hasta el muro Omega. Al llegar lo observó de manera diferente y sintió necesidad de llegar lo antes posible al interior.

                                                                            

Stiles se puso de pie y con mucha dificultad comenzó a caminar de vuelta a su casa, debía alejarse de allí o en solo minutos perdería la cabeza e iría en busca de un Alfa que no conoce.

Observó en la pantalla el nombre de su padre y contestó.

-Estoy yendo a buscarte, Scott me llamó preocupado, quédate donde estás- le dijo y Stiles detuvo su andar. Ya había salido de la zona decierta pero aún tenía el olor de aquella sangre en sus fosas nasales.

Vio a la gente pasar y pasar frente a él hasta que su padre detuvo su auto y pudo subir.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó el mayor

-No lo sé...-susurró pensativo. Su padre le miró y dudando puso en marcha el auto de nuevo. Nunca había visto a su hijo de esa forma y ya comenzaba a asustarse.

-¿Cómo es eso que no lo sabes? ¿Tiene que ver con la marca?-

-¿Quizás? ¿sí? No lo sé...simplemente es...extraño- dijo pero más para sí mismo.

Su padre decidió dejar el tema y cuando llegaron a casa quizo retomarlo pero Stiles no le dió tiempo y entró directamente a la casa.

-Hijo...- le llamó y el menor se detuvo a mitad de las escaleras

-No quiero hablar de ello...-

-Deja de rehusarte a "ello"- le dijo enfadado

-No lo hago...-

-Lo haces Stiles, y debes dejar que fluya, todo se hace mas difícil si te reprimes...-

Stiles observó la puerta de pronto con miedo. El timbre sonó y su padre volteó -No abras...-dijo en un jadeo. Su padre abrió sin hacerle caso ya que pudo notar que se trataba de otro Alfa.

-Señor...- Derek tragó saliva y sus ojos se dirigieron directamente a los de Stiles quien aún se encontraba de pie en las escaleras.

-¿Nombre?- exigió el Sr. Stilinski. Derek levantó la frente

-Derek Hale- dijo sin titubear. Stiles tembló y algo en su interior se retorció y sintió que se debilitaba. No podía ser cierto... ¡Derek Hale no!

-¿Necesita algo Sr. Hale?- Noah le miró de arriba abajo, sabía de quién se trataba pero no le emocionaba que estuviera en la puerta de su casa.

Derek tragó saliva, no sabía que decir exactamente

-¿ _Desea_  algo Sr. Hale?- Noah repitió y enfatizó la primera palabra, mirando de nuevo a quien estaba frente a él, alto, cabello negro y lacio y ojos verdes. ¿Qué podría querer un Hale en su casa a esas horas de la noche?

Derek sabía muy bien lo que su lobo deseaba en ese momento.

-Soy tu alfa...me perteneces- dijo mirando a un Stiles confundido y  su padre abrió los ojos sorprendido.


	3. La Desaparición del Lobo

                                            

-No eres nada mío- dijo Stiles tornando sus ojos de un azul cielo

-Stiles...- su padre le miró confundido

-Stiles- Derek se sorprendió por la forma en que se comportaba y su lobo comenzó a rugir en su interior

-¡No. Soy. Tuyo!- le dijo y le mostró los colmillos. Noah simplemente retrocedió un paso y lentamente fue desapareciendo en la sala. Stiles había cumplido la mayoría de edad hace apenas un día y siempre le dijo que su forma de actuar le traería problemas algún día. Ese día había llegado.

-...cálmate- no era una orden pero se lo estaba pidiendo prácticamente por las buenas, al menos para él era la forma buena. Stiles se inclinó al frente y colocó sus pies en posición de ataque. Derek movió su mandíbula al ver que el menor no cedería y pronto le mostró los colmillos

-No me digas que me calme- le dijo con un gruñido de por medio, Derek apretó sus ojos y los abrió justo antes de soltar un rugido potente. Sus ojos destellaban el rojo más vivo que Stiles haya visto y aquel rugido no fue para intimidarlo si no más bien para demostrarle poder. Pero no hizo que retrocediera. Derek volvió a un estado normal pero Stiles ni siquiera bajó la guardia

-...solo...-

-¿Qué haces aquí?- exigió saber Stiles

-¿Por qué actúas así? Ya sabes quien soy, mi marca yace en tu espalda-

-Eso no quiere decir exáctamente nada- el ojimiel se irguió volviendo sus uñas normales pero tanto él como Derek mantuvieron el color de sus ojos

-Sabes que sí y mucho...todo es mucho más difícil mientras te niegas a aceptarlo-

-¡No tengo por qué aceptar algo que ni siquiera he pedido!- le dijo y tragó saliva -¡Además, ¿Porqué hay sangre tuya en esa calle?!- exigió saber y no pudo evitar que lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos. Entonces Derek comprendió todo. No se trataba de la marca o de que él fuera un Alfa, era simple y pura preocupación de Omega.

Stiles no pudo controlarse, era como si todos sus sentidos actuaran por si mismos, quería gritar y llorar al mismo tiempo y quería correr arriba y alejarse de aquel Alfa frente a él que con su sola presencia alteraba hasta su última célula.

Jadeó  inconcientemente cuando Derek dio un paso al frente pero se detuvo al ver que Stiles no cedía.

-Stiles...-

-Deja de pronunciar mi nombre- le pidió éste. ¡Se odiaba muchisimo! Su cuerpo de pronto comenzó a ceder y terminó sentado en los primeros escalones de la escalera. Derek cerró la puerta de la casa y se quedó recostado contra ésta de brazos cruzados.

-Fue fácil encontrarte- dijo luego de un largo rato -Tus emociones están como locas-

-Vaya alago galán- dijo sarcástico el de lunares y observó a un lado intentando pensar en otra cosa y no en la situación en la que se encontraba

-No era un alago...pero puedes tomarlo como uno- Derek ladeó una sonrisa y relajó más los brazos -¿Me odias?- se animó a preguntar soltando luego un suspiro

-Con todo mi corazón- musitó el menor con sinceridad, una sinceridad que obligaba a su corazón a creer. La verdad era que desde que vio a los ojos a Derek su pecho comenzó a latir erráticamente albergando un sentimiento extraño, algo que se negaba a sentir.

-¿Es verdad?- Derek desenrredó sus brazos y avanzó hacia él -¿De verdad me odias?-

Sabía que Derek podía oír sus latidos, podía saber si mentía o no, pero no le importó y siguió negándolo.

-Te aborrezco...-murmuró a pesar de la cercanía que Derek seguía acortando.

-¿Tu lobo igual?- eso hizo que Stiles abriera los ojos. Derek se inclinó al frente y colocó una mano a cada lado de Stiles, impidiendo así que escape en caso de intentarlo. Estaba actuando por puro instinto, su lobo lo guiaba completamente y nadie podía siquiera imaginar cuánto estaba disfrutando ver a Stiles acorralado y con esa mirada enfurecida y aterrada a la vez. Disfrutaba oler el deseo y la excitación en su cuerpo, le enloquecía saber que Stiles era suyo.

-Aléjate...- aquella advertencia hizo que Derek se inclinara más aún. Stiles gimió para sus adentros y movió a un lado el rostro -Te juro que si no...-

-Shh...- Derek rozó su mejilla con un dedo -No te haré nada- le dijo al oído-Esperaré a que me ruegues que te toque...-olió su mejilla como si de ello dependiera su vida -Esperaré pacientemente a que supliques...-susurró haciendo que su aliento caliente choque contra su rostro haciendolo estremecer.

-No sucederá Hale- le dijo gruñiendo

-Ya veremos Stilinski- Derek se alejó de nuevo y sonrió satisfecho -Ya veremos...- dio media vuelta y salió sin decir ni esperar nada más.

Stiles soltó un suspiro y cerró los ojos pesado. ¿Qué diablos había sido eso?

-¿Derek Hale? ¿En serio?- Su padre apareció por arte de magia a su lado

Stiles quiso llorar de nuevo.

-Necesitas mantenerte alejado de él- su padre le miró fijamente

-¿Qué sucede?- cuestionó

-No es conocido por su amabilidad y...empatía- le contó su padre -Es alguien salvaje que se deja guiar por su lobo y un alfa que no escucha sus sentidos humanos no puede brindar más que miedo y dolor...-

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- Stiles bajó la mirada a sus manos. Derek podía ser un alfa, altanero, creído y patán pero...no veía una pizca de maldad en él.

-Sé lo que piensas hijo- su padre interrumpió sus pensamientos -No aparenta ser malo, pero hace seis años atrás todos creían distinto- le señaló que lo siguiera y Stiles se puso de pie siguiendolo a su estudio -¿Recuerdas el último ataque de los Cannes?- Stiles contuvo la respiración. Claro que lo recordaba, los Cannes eran llamados así justamente por no tener compasión, son personas que dejaron completamente de lado su humanidad y solo respetan a sus lobos. Según ellos, las reglas y normas son una burla. Todos deberían regirse por lo que sus instintos demandan sin reglas ni sansiones.

-¿Qué tiene eso que ver?- preguntó

-¿Recuerdas que un grupo de cuatro Cannes ingresó a la mansión Hale?- el menor asintió -¿Recuerdas que nadie salió herido?- Stiles volvió a asentir -Derek acabó con cada uno de ellos...Derek fue quien mató a los Cannes, los descuartizó a todos, sacaron los cuerpos en partes...Derek hizo todo por su cuenta- terminó susurrando

-Él no podría...- Los Cannes son un grupo grande de Lobos Alfa, según cuentan, son poderosos y muy difíciles de aniquilar...los pocos que pudieron ser capturados están en centros de detención de máxima seguridad custodiados por Alfas, pero...hasta el momento solo fueron capturados cinco. Derek no podría haber acabado con cuatro él solo. Es imposible.

-Te ruego que te mantengas lejos de él, su sed de matar y de sangre es mucho mayor a cualquier sentimiento- su padre suspiró -Por favor Stiles...-

-Bien...te creo, lo haré- le aseguró. Y lo haría, además era para su conveniencia, estar lejos de Derek le aseguraba su dignidad e integridad intacta.

Regresó a su cuarto y no tardó en dormirse, su cuerpo descansó al igual que su mente. Mientras dormía abrazó la almohada que llevaba entre sus brazos y murmuró el nombre del alfa inconcientemente.

Dos días más tarde fue cuando Stiles sintió algo en su interior. La parte baja de su estómago estaba contraída y le dolía la mandíbula de tanto apretar los dientes.

-¿Está comenzando?- preguntó conteniendo el aliento. Su padre asintió con la mirada triste -Papá...-

-Hijo buscaré ayuda ¿Está bien? Por favor solo...-

-¡Apúrate!- gruñó. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y estaba a segundos de no poder contenerse más. El celo estaba comenzando y sudaba mientras apretaba sus puños y cortaba la palma de sus manos.

Necesitaba que su papá consiguiera supresores, de alguna forma ayudaban, no eliminaban por completo la sensación del celo pero al menos ayudaban a soportarlo sin la necesidad de recurrir a algún alfa. Alfa...solo pensar en el olor de Derek (que aún tenía grabada en su memoria) se sentía peor. Gimió y se achicó más en su lugar.

Se encontraba débil y sediento, como si no hubiera bebido agua en semanas. Escuchó la puerta abrirse y apenas abrió los ojos para ver a su padre con un vaso de agua y unas pastillas en su mano.

-Vamos...trágatelas- le indicó y Stiles lo hizo con mucho pesar.

Le rasparon la garganta pero rápidamente sintió como su interior bajaba en temperatura y cayó dormido ante la atenta mirada de su padre.

Éste sabía lo que debía hacer y también sabía lo que sucedería si no lo hacía. Se levantó de la cama de su hijo y con mucho pesar salió de ahí con el teléfono en su oído.

-Pueden venir por él- susurró. Pero el pequeño de lunares escuchó aquello y aunque le pareció ser un sueño respiró profundo, y con menos dolor en su cuerpo estiró el brazo hasta tomar su teléfono. ¿Escapar? ¿Ir a casa de Scott? No...no era siquiera una opción.

Marcó y el timbre sonó tres veces antes de que alguien contestara.

-Amigo- dijo el moreno alegre como siempre del otro lado

-Scott...-Stiles arrastró su nombre entre sus labios -Necesito...-

-¿Stiles?- su amigo frunció el ceño y se metió al baño de su cuarto apra escuchar mejor -¿Estás bien?- le preguntó

-Mi padre...-no pudo seguir. Respiró profundo y susurró más bajo al escuchar ruido en la planta baja -Llama a Derek...llama a Derek Hale- le dijo apurado. Sabía que algo no andaba bien -Mi Alfa...-murmuró y la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a su padre sorprendido de verlo hablando por teléfono y luego Stiles pudo ver a los dos Omegas que se encontraban con él.

Scott escuchó un forcejeo y luego la llamada se cortó dejándolo perplejo.

Salió del baño corriendo y tomando su saco bajó las escaleras de dos en dos.

-¡¿Qué sucede contigo?!- pregunto de un grito su madre desde la cocina. El moreno ni se detuvo a contestarle, corrió hasta su moto y de un salto se montó en ella para luego salir disparado rumbo a la casa del ojimiel.

Pero fue tarde, en la casa no había nadie, ni rastros de Stiles o su padre.   
Bajó de su moto y comenzó a observar por las ventanas, no olía ni a su mejor amigo ni al padre de éste, lo cual era extraño. Al doblar a la parte trasera vió a un hombre mayor hablando por teléfono y rápidamente lo identificó como a Noah Stilinski. Difícil de confundirlo. Arrugó la nariz en cuanto se dio cuenta de que no podía olerlo. Había algo ocultando su aroma y eso le pareció extraño.

Intentó seguir un leve rastro de Stiles con su olfato pero termino entre dos calles, perdido y sin orientación alguna.

-Derek Hale...-susurró recordando lo que Stiles le había dicho. ¿Su alfa? ¿Por qué se referiría a un Hale como su alfa? ¿Había posibilidad de que...? No, Stiles le habría contado si ya tenía la marca, son hermanos...además de que lo hubiera sabido sin necesidad siquiera de que se lo diga -Hale...¿cómo contacto con Hale?- se preguntó.

Pero no le fue tan difícil, encontró la dirección de una empresa, de su casa y un número de teléfono. Pero prefirió ir a su casa. Prefirió hacer las cosas rápidas.

Le tomó poco mas de una hora llegar a la dirección y con muchas dificultades por ser un Beta y más cuando su moto se quedó sin gasolina pero lo hizo, llegó.

-Hale...- murmuró entrecortado al ver al Alfa parado de pie en al inicio de las escaleras. 


	4. La Angustia del Lobo

                                             

 

Stiles despertó y gruñó arrugando la nariz a causa del asqueroso olor que le rodeaba. Intentó moverse pero estaba completamente encadenado. Sus manos y tobillos tenían esposas con un material obviamente resistente y preparado para eso. Abrió los ojos intentando ver más allá de la oscuridad que lo rodeaba y alcanzó a ver unas jaulas... ¿jaulas? ¿Por qué habrían de haber jaulas? Olfateó y nada, era como si s encontrara en la nada, no olía ni su propio aroma.

Un estruendo hizo que se espabilara y entonces comenzó a oír pisadas y como si alguien estuviera arrastrando algún bastón de hierro contra las varillas de las jaulas. Al menos era lo que Stiles suponía. Luces se encendieron y una vez que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la claridad vio todo más claramente.

No entendía muy bien qué sucedía pero por lo poco que vio comprendió algo: Los rumores de los secuestros decían que era una organización y sí, era una organización, y sí, también secuestraban Omegas. Stiles vio jaulas y no dos o tres, en su campo visual entraron al menos cincuenta jaulas con Omegas en un mismo estado que el suyo. En paños menores, encadenados y drogados, sin olvidar el hecho del collarín negro que llevaban todos. Eran como animales.

El ruido se detuvo y Stiles abrió los ojos como platos. No podía estar sucediendo. ¿Los Argent? ¿La familia de la novia de su mejor amigo?

-Pequeño...-murmuró Kate, una de las mujeres más temidas de la comunidad Omega. Stiles le miró con desprecio –Cariño, no me mires de esa manera...observa el estado en el que estás y luego elige como mirarme- le dijo con burla.

-¿Qué es esto?- le preguntó con asco -¿Qué hacen con los Omegas?-

-¿Qué hacemos con USTEDES?- ella puntualizó. El cuerpo de Stiles tembló y entendió lo que quiso dejar ella en claro. Stiles estaba ahora en sus manos. –Pues...no mucho, es algo insignificante en realidad- ella ladeo el rostro y su largo cabello cubrió su rostro un segundo. Stiles movió sus cadenas estirando el brazo para intentar agarrarla pero ella fue más rápida, mucho más. –Oh no cariño...conmigo no te metas- le dijo burlona –No porque seas el hijo de Stilinski quiere decir que no recibirás un castigo apropiado-

-¿Qué tiene que ver mi padre?- Stiles retrocedió

-¡No puedo creerlo!- Kate soltó una carcajada eufórica -¿Ni siquiera sabías de esto?- le miró triste –Es una gran pena chiquito...pero no puedo hacer mucho al respecto, es Gerard quien hablará contigo y te comentará lo que sucederá contigo...con tu cuerpo...y qué pasará si cooperas como si no lo haces- le guiñó un ojo –Me gusta más cuando no cooperan- bromeó

Ella se fue pero las luces no se apagaron, Stiles estaba un poco más aislado de los demás, alcanzaba a verlos a todos, rubios, castaños, mayores...menores.

-Hey...-intentó hablar con quien más cerca se encontraba. Éste le miró y negó -¿No qué?-

-No hables...-susurró el otro –A ellos no les gusta que hablemos-

-¿Por qué no?- Stiles le miró ceñudo

-Solo...-

-¡Hey! ¡204!- el rubio volteó asustado y pronto se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, jadeó, comenzó a faltarle el aire y Stiles supo por qué. Un hombre de piel oscura se acercó a ellos y abrió la jaula del chico –Sabes las reglas- le dijo con una sonrisa

-Yo...Yo no...por favor no...no...- el rubio no paraba de llorar, Stiles observaba fijamente y apretó la mandíbula en cuanto vio al hombre quitar un delgado hierro de su espalda

-Voltea...-dijo pero el chico no lo hizo –Vamos Liam, sabes que será peor si te niegas- comentó

El chico el cual se llamaba Liam, volteó con miedo, se subió sobre sus rodillas y dejó la espalda descubierta. Stiles tragó saliva y contuvo sus lágrimas al ver la cantidad de cicatrices de quemaduras que llevaba el rubio en la espalda. El hombre encendió lo que era el hierro que tenía y Stiles pudo ver el humo salir de la punta.

-Déjale- dijo apresurado -¡Fui yo...yo le hablé!- gritó -¡No le hagas nada, fui yo!- gritó de nuevo desesperado y apretó los ojos llenos de lágrimas al escuchar el grito de dolor de cuando el hierro se fundió una vez más sobre la piel de su espalda –Lo siento...-murmuró llorando mientras Liam aún gritaba de dolor.

Al rubio se lo llevaron minutos después y Stiles solo pudo pensar en el dolor al que había sido sometido por su culpa. ¿Qué clases de monstruos hacen algo así? Necesitaba saber qué sucedía, necesitaba hablar con alguien, necesitaba salir de ahí.

Las horas pasaron, al menos era lo que Stiles creía, entonces comenzó a controlarlos. Había dos puertas, una a su derecha y otra a su izquierda. Por la izquierda entraban dos guardias cada media hora (eso si Stiles calculaba bien) y por la derecha Kate entraba y salía casi cada una hora, entraba con una carpeta negra y recorría entre jaulas, se detenía a veces frente a algunas y hablaba con alguien por teléfono, anotaba algunas cosas en su carpeta y volvía a irse.

Así durante horas, horas bastantes largas y una vez que Stiles no pudo seguir despierto cayó rendido, sentado sobre el frío metal de la jaula en la que se encontraba.

Abrió los ojos ante un ruido y tuvo que acostumbrarse a la oscuridad de nuevo, bostezó y se estrujó los ojos, otro ruido y volteó el rostro encontrando a Liam acostado de nuevo en su jaula, dándole la espalda. Oh no... ¿Por qué debía darle la espalda? Aquella piel blanca llena de cicatrices cruzadas de quemaduras, cicatrices encimadas de quien sabe cuántas quemaduras repetidas, y la cicatriz nueva que prácticamente medía lo que un dedo índice.

-Liam...- murmuró y el otro tembló con un leve lloriqueo que Stiles entendió era puro miedo. Frunció los labios y bajó la mirada triste –Lo siento...-le dijo apenas con un hilo de voz. Recostó su cabeza contra las varillas y suspiró –Necesito salir de aquí, necesito...necesito ver a Derek...Derek...mi celo estaba comenzando- dijo analítico –Pero no estoy sintiendo prácticamente nada, pero mi éste debería ser mi...-

-Deja de pensar- dijo alguien a su lado y Stiles volteó el rostro y vio que Liam hizo lo mismo

-¿Quién eres?- le preguntó

-Isaac Lahey- dijo el chico sin muchos ánimos –Stiles Stilinski ¿verdad?- le preguntó. Stiles asintió y rápidamente le miró confundido, ¿cómo sabía su nombre? –Eres famoso aquí- le dijo jugando con un palillo de madera y sin mirarle.

-¿Qué sabes?- cuestionó el ojimiel

-Sé muchas cosas Stiles, la pregunta es ¿Qué sabes tú?- ésta vez le miró, sus ojos claros atravesaron los de Stiles, viéndole completamente, todo de él -¿Qué es lo que ya te dijeron?-

-Nada...-susurró –No me han dicho ni sé nada...no sé malditamente nada de lo que sucede- dijo frustrado

-¿Llevas más de cinco días y aún no han hablado contigo?- Stiles rio burlón

-Solo llevo un día Lahey- le comentó

-Llevas cinco- le dijo Liam, hablando por primera vez

-No...es imposible, recién llegué...- No lo sabía exactamente.

-Llevas cinco- le aseguró Isaac y Stiles abrazó sus rodillas a él. ¿Cinco días? ¿llevaba cinco días lejos de su casa? ¿Durmió durante cinco días?

-No sé que sucede...- murmuró con miedo de pronto

-Pues que mal...no creo que lo que te diga te guste demasiado- Isaac rio pesada y amargamente –No tengo buenas noticias para ti-

-Dilo Lahey- le dijo junto con un gruñido. Sabía que algo malo sucedía, obviamente...su situación no decía lo contrario pero sabía que había algo peor y sus presentimientos se hicieron realidad al escuchar las palabras de Isaac.

-Tu padre está implicado-

                                             

 Derek se rascó la cabeza y suspiró. ¡¿Dónde diablos estaba Stiles?! Cinco malditos días y él ya estaba a punto de hacer explotar el mundo con tal de que Stiles aparezca.

 

Se levantó de golpe y envió todas las cosas que había sobre el mueble al lado de su cama al suelo, respiró agitado y gruñó. ¿Qué era aquel sentimiento?

-Es normal...-dijo su madre detrás de él

-¿Qué secuestren a tu Omega? ¿Dónde es eso normal?- preguntó con la voz ronca.

-Lo que sientes, Derek. Lo que sientes es normal- corrigió Talía poniendo los ojos en blanco. Derek volteó por fin y su madre pudo ver lo que el rostro de su hijo mayor albergaba. Ojeras pronunciadas y un intenso cansancio. Y supo que lo que su cuñado Peter le dijo era verdad. Derek aún no había dormido desde que Stiles desapareció –Lo siento mucho- le dijo ella con un profundo dolor en su pecho.

-Necesito encontrarlo mama...Stiles es...-

-Tu pareja, lo sé...es tu Omega- ella se acercó a él y le abrazó intentando darle aunque sea un poco de fuerzas para seguir buscando. –Debes seguir buscando- le dijo

-Mamá...no descansaré hasta encontrarlo- Derek observó un punto fijo en la pared-¿Su padre ya apareció?- preguntó de pronto y su madre negó

-Nadie sabe dónde está aún, Peter cree que, o se lo llevaron también o...-

-¿Está muerto?- Derek suspiró pesadamente. No quería creer eso, cuando estuvo en casa de los Stilinski pudo sentir el lazo entre Stiles y su padre y si está muerto realmente...Stiles sufriría demasiado.

Pero no era lo que Talía quiso decir en realidad pero sabía que Derek estaba mejor creyendo esa segunda opción, aunque Peter y ella creían firmemente que Noah Stilinski estaba detrás de la desaparición de su hijo.

Derek se colocó su chaqueta de cuero negra y bajó las escaleras de dos en dos en cuanto olió a Scott llegar.

-¿Algo?- preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo, la desilusión cruzó el rostro de los dos

-¿Vamos a salir de nuevo?- preguntó Scott

-Sí, yo...conozco un lugar...en la comunidad Omega- le dijo dudoso. Nadie sabía lo que él y Peter hicieron una semana atrás, fueron atacados por Omegas callejeros, fue lo que contaron.

-¿Qué zona?- preguntó Scott mientras Derek lo guiaba fuera de la mansión Hale. Éste hizo un sonido de resignación y le indicó que subiera al camaro. Una vez dentro Derek pudo hablar. Había formateado el material del Camaro para que ningún otro lobo pueda escuchar lo que hablaban dentro. Pero nadie sabía eso por supuesto.

-Fuimos con Peter a la zona baja...esa parte abandonada de la comunidad- le dijo –allí descubrimos algunas cosas, insignificantes en ese momento pero ahora...-

-¿Qué descubrieron?- Derek frunció los labios –Vamos Derek, si puede ayudarnos a encontrar a Sti...-

-Encontramos un vertedero Omega...cuerpos de Omegas descompuestos...una especie de clínica clandestina, y cuando intentamos adentrarnos para averiguar un poco más...fuimos atacados, eran Omegas con algo...tenían un collar negro...-

-rodeándoles el cuello –continuó Scott pensativo...

-¿Sabes algo de eso?-

-¿Un collar y de pronto ya no puedes percibir su aroma?- preguntó Scott

-Exacto, en ese momento solo olí a Peter y la sangre que perdía...-

Derek se detuvo en el primer semáforo de la comunidad Beta y escuchó a Scott.

-El día en que Stiles desapareció, fui a buscarlo a su casa en primera instancia. No había nadie, creí que su padre tampoco estaba ya que no podía olerlo pero rodee la casa y lo vi, su padre estaba en el patio trasero hablando por teléfono, se mostraba nervioso y alterado...y llevaba una pulsera negra...eso era lo que estaba anulando su aroma- le dijo y el mayor entendió todo.

-¿Su padre?- preguntó confundido. ¿Por qué habría su propio padre hacerle algo así? Se preguntó. Ambos permanecieron callados en lo que quedó del camino, pensando.

Una vez que Derek aparcó ambos se observaron y bajaron. Alfa y Beta juntos, caminaron uno al lado del otro bajando las calles hasta llegar a esa esquina.

-Stiles estuvo aquí- dijo Scott

-Lo sé- Derek observó la sangre seca, su sangre seca –Me cuestionó el hecho de que mi sangre esté ahí- murmuró señalando la mancha. Scott entendió que fue donde los habían atacado. –Él se preocupó por mí- dijo Derek tragando saliva.

-Lleva tu marca- le recordó Scott. Era obvio que se preocuparía, siendo su Omega es algo así como su deber hacerlo.

-¿Siempre fue tan testarudo?- preguntó

-¿Testarudo dices? Testarudo, sarcástico, molesto, terco, obstinado, irónico, caprichoso, maniático, chiflado...Stiles es muchas cosas...y es mi hermano- murmuró con una sonrisa –Es la persona más amable, afectuosa, y simpática que he conocido- miró al ojiverde –Stiles es...-

-Mío- dijo y sintió un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas luego de la risita de Scott –Lo que quiero decir es que...-

-Entiendo, no te pongas celoso grandulón- le dijo con un leve toque en el hombro

-No son celos- gruñó ceñudo

-Claro que no...-susurró sonriendo.

Sí, sí eran celos y unos muy malos. Pero no era el momento. 


	5. El Plan del Lobo

                                    

  
  
  
Stiles observó a Isaac, estaba comiendo lo que sea que les habían traído, él no comería aquello ni loco, ni aunque estuviera al borde de la muerte por inanición, no, no lo haría.

-Deberías comer- le dijo el rubio a su derecha. Liam quien se encontraba a su izquierda no es que tuviera mucho apetito tampoco.

-Hazlo Stiles- le dijo Liam pero no, no lo haría y punto.

-Stiles...-

-No Isaac- le interrumpió -Dime por qué estamos aquí, todos nosotros, y luego comeré- el rubio levantó una ceja y luego soltó una risa

-Pues puedes morir bien- le dijo y siguió comiendo

-Somos vientres de alquiler...o como se te plazca llamarle- dijo Liam y Stiles le miró sorprendido. Isaac dejó de comer y gruñó en dirección al más pequeño -¿Qué sentido tiene ocultarlo? Haz...-

-Ni te atrevas- le dijo tornando sus ojos azules

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Stiles

-Isaac ya estuvo embarazado- contó Liam y Isaac rugió y gruñó en su dirección estirando los brazos incansablemente intentando romper esas cadenas, su plato con resto de comida salió disparado a una esquina desparramándose mientras seguía intentando alcanzar al menor. Los tres sabían cuán inútil era aquello pero Isaac quería arrancarle la garganta, el sentimiento estaba allí -¿Por qué quieres ocultarlo tanto? Todos lo estaremos en algún momento- dijo Liam -Todos...-

-Debemos salir de aquí- dijo Stiles y ambos le miraron -Se supone que estoy con el celo pero...-

-Tu celo no comenzará hasta que ellos lo decidan- le dijo Isaac aun enfadado -Lo que hacen es enviarnos a la clínica donde los Alfas esperan pacientes para poseernos y saciarse de placer...entonces cuando ellos están por anudarnos los detienen y nos someten a una anudación artificial, donde nos inseminan semen con genes mutados de Omegas y Alfas...eso es lo que les sucederá también, incluso a ti Stiles- Isaac gozó de ver sus rostros aterrados. Él lo había vivido y de cierta forma le reconfortaba saber que no sería el único en vivir algo así.

-No, no aceptaré eso-

-Tu padre ha estado aquí incontable de veces, él ha...- Isaac tragó saliva callando a último momento

-¿Ha qué?- Stiles negó sonriendo -Ya nada me sorprendería de él- murmuró bajito -Ahora mismo creo que al único que quiero ver es a Scott...mi mejor amigo- dijo y Isaac le miró

-¿Omega?- preguntó y el ojimiel negó

-Beta- le contó. No fue de sorprenderles. Existían amistades como la suya con Scott.

-Has estado en esa posición desde que llegaste pero hemos visto la marca en tu espalda- le dijo Isaac -Hale ¿cierto?-

Stiles observó el metal bajo su cuerpo tímidamente.

-No tiene por qué ocultarlo- le dijo Liam y se sentó mirándole para mostrarle su muñeca luego. Tenía una marca también, una desigual, una deforme y casi invisible -Murió el día que me trajeron aquí- comentó observando su piel -Yo cumplí recién los dieciocho y estábamos juntos...ellos llegaron a su casa...me tomaron a la fuerza y...no lo volví a ver, la marca fue desapareciendo de a poco- siguió contando

-Matan a casi todas las parejas, lo hacen por el  _Lazo_ , para que ese lazo que nos une no les ayude a encontrarnos- Isaac más calmado se acomodó en su jaula

-¿Por eso tu marca es de ese color?- se animó a preguntar Stiles

-Han pasado tres años...según dijeron desaparecerá con el tiempo- comentó el más pequeño -No quiero que desaparezca- susurró

-¿Cómo era él?- se animó a preguntar Stiles

-¿Como cualquier Alfa quizás?- Liam dijo con una sonrisa triste -No podría olvidarme de él...por nada del mundo -decía mientras observaba fijamente su marca -No cualquiera podía con él, sus ojos...simplemente con mirarle a los ojos sabían que no era conveniente meterse con él, era alguien fuerte y con mucha seguridad en sí mismo-

-¿Su nombre?- preguntó Isaac y a Liam se le aguaron los ojos, Stiles supo que lo mejor sería cambiar el tema.

-En verdad, no sé ustedes pero yo...yo debo salir de aquí-

-Hale debe estar buscándote- le dijo Isaac mirando al ojimiel

-Hale no me importa- le contestó Stiles. Pero era mentira, Hale le importaba y más de lo que creía. Era por eso que quería salir de ahí por sus medios, no quería que Derek le buscara o se arriesgara a tener el mismo final que la pareja de Liam. Solo no quería que Derek saliera lastimado.

-¿Cómo planeas salir de aquí?- preguntó Isaac interesado de pronto en la determinación de Stiles.

-No lo sé aún-

-Oh, es una parte importante...el saber cómo, me refiero- se burla Isaac. Pero a Stiles no le importó demasiado, en realidad no tenía demasiadas opciones, su cerebro ya sabía cuál era su única opción. Esperar a que lo llevaran a donde sea que los llevan junto a los Alfa ([eso si Isaac decía a verdad) e intentar escapar una vez estando ahí. Era algo casi imposible pero lo intentaría, debía hacerlo y debía hacerlo pronto.

-¿Cuándo nos llevarán a ese lugar que dices?- preguntó pensativo

-Una vez que nuestro celo ya no pueda ser reprimido por los supresores, es cuando estamos al tope y nuestros lobos piden a cualquier Alfa que los reclame, ya nos da igual quien sea, cómo o donde, solo necesitamos eso...-

-¿Puedo fingir que los supresores no me hacen efecto?- pregunto y de pronto siento que es una mala idea

-El collar...- me indica Liam -Tiene una jeringa del lado izquierdo, cada vez que la dosis anterior llega a su fin se dispara y nos inyecta otra, si puedes...algunos lo han intentado pero no sé si es verdad o si al menos es una buena idea- dice tímido

Stiles levantó sus manos sin hacer mucho ruido con sus cadenas y tocó su cuello, metió dos dedos entre el collar y su cuello y los movió de un lado a otro hasta que llegó a la punta de la jeringa de la que Liam habló.

-¿Qué hago con ella?- preguntó sintiéndola

-Deberías romperla, así una vez que se active no llegará a tu piel y no obtendrás la dosis- le explicó -Depende de...-

Liam calló cuando escuchó cómo Stiles rompió la jeringa, Isaac y el menor le observaron sorprendidos, lo hizo sin dudarlo siquiera.

-¿Estás loco?- preguntó alguien más pero ninguno de ellos hizo caso.

-¡¿Qué pasa ahí?!- los cuatro se exaltaron, se quedaron en silencio y bajaron sus cabezas intentando que no les pillaran. El guardia cruzó de largo y exhalaron con fuerza. Eso estuvo cerca.

Isaac fue el segundo en hacerlo, Stiles le miró sorprendido y sonrió levemente. Al menos sabía que no estaba solo en eso. Y finalmente lo hizo Liam, tímidamente les mostró la punta de su jeringa en la palma de su mano y se mordió el labio inferior.

-Juntos o nada- murmuró

Bien, lo harían los tres. Ahora solo debían esperar veinticuatro horas hasta que el efecto de la dosis anterior desaparezca completamente y entonces comenzaría el plan. Veinticuatro horas y debían intentar escapar.

Veinticuatro horas que parecían eternas, cumpliéndose las dieciocho la siguiente dosis debía ser supuestamente inyectada pero ninguno delos tres la recibió y el celo comenzaba a hacerse sentir.

-¿Debería doler así?- preguntó Stiles

-Y peor...-le contó Isaac, Stiles se retorció y jadeó. Dolía y mucho.

-Mierda...-

-shh...recién comienza, debemos aguantar más- Liam gimió bajito y lloriqueó, era el que peor estaba soportándolo. Los minutos se hicieron eternos y las horas inaguantables. Los tres gimieron de dolor y Stiles soltó un nombre en un susurro, llamándolo...deseándolo cada vez más. Su miembro estaba tan necesitado de atención y se negaba a dársela con sus manos, se negaba y solo cerraba los ojos pensando en unos profundos ojos verdes.

-Dios...-dijo intentando dejar de jadear

-¿Tan pronto?- una voz femenina llamó la atención de todos

-Por favor...-Liam murmuró e Isaac asintió en dirección a Stiles.

-Necesitamos otra dosis- dijo Stiles apretando la mandíbula

-Otra...otra los mataría- dijo Kate pensativa -Creo que es hora...es pronto pero necesita ser ahora- dijo en un susurro alejándose. Stiles se encogió y ajustó sus oídos escuchando más allá con suma concentración. -Prepárenlos...a los tres juntos y avisen a Gerard que vamos para allá- dio como indicaciones a un guardia y éste comenzó a andar en dirección a ellos. Isaac miró a los otros dos a los ojos y tragaron fuerte. Sabían que no les pondrían calmantes ya que eso podría acabar con el celo así que un guardia sacó a cada uno de la jaula y los pusieron en una más grande que llevaba ruedas debajo para poder transportarlos.

-Dios...apestan- se quejó uno y Stiles no pudo hacer más que sonreír. Primera prueba superada.

Pero no fue como esperaban, primero recibieron un baño de agua caliente, los enjabonaron y les enjuagaron con brutalidad, les afeitaron y les colocaron ropa interior limpia y por último les quitaron los incómodos collares.

Stiles al fin pudo oler de nuevo, olió a Isaac y luego a Liam y sonrió satisfecho.

-Vamos- dijo uno de los guardias y los guió, débiles y con las piernas temblando hasta un ascensor. Subieron los tres y luego comenzaron a ascender en completo silencio.   
  
  


                                           

Derek gruñó de nuevo, hacía poco más de una hora que había comenzado a sentirse extraño, su lobo gruñía de tanto en tanto y su cuerpo se sentía caliente e inquieto. Se re movió en su auto una vez más y se acomodó. Llevaba horas estacionado frente a casa de Stiles, esperando a que su papá o alguien apareciera por ahí, pero el único que apareció fue Scott, por tercera vez y apretó los dientes en cuanto Derek abrió la ventanilla.

-¿Por qué estas con el celo?- preguntó el castaño y Derek frunció el ceño como ya era costumbre.

-No estoy con nada- gruñó

-Estás con el celo...pero si Stiles está lejos...- Scott se sorprendió -Si tienes el celo tienes que poder olerlo- dijo de pronto -Stiles debe tener el celo también, vamos...debemos apurarnos- dijo Scott subiendo al camaro y Derek encendió el motor

-No sé exactamente a dónde debo ir Scott- dijo apurado y nervioso. Si era verdad lo que Scott decía, Stiles debía estar pasándola muy mal.

-¿No lo hueles? Deberías olerle...oler su celo y su deseo- Scott se sintió de pronto extraño por decir aquello. Su mente divagó e imágenes de Stiles con Derek vinieron a ella e hizo una mueca de disgusto -Derek deberías...-

-Le huelo- dijo frenando de golpe y bajó del auto

-¿Qué hueles? ¿Hueles a Stiles?- preguntó Scott bajando también

-No...Huelo...Huelo su sangre- dijo confundido -Huelo la sangre de Stiles- dijo comenzando a caminar en dirección al bosque, su instinto comenzó a cobrar vida y sus pasos eran seguros y certeros, se adentró en la maleza a pesar de los llamados de Scott

-¡Derek detente!- grito el moreno corriendo en su dirección, cuando el Alfa volteó, Scott se detuvo al instante. Los ojos rojos que tenía le hicieron retroceder dos pasos y contener la respiración.   
  
  


 

Corrió, como no lo hacía hace mucho tiempo. Corrió, corrió más y siguió corriendo, kilómetros por el bosque hasta que llegó al muro Beta, cruzarlo sería un suicidio pero aun así lo hizo, escuchó sirenas sonar pero siguió corriendo y luego algo lo detuvo, cayó al suelo a causa de una descarga eléctrica constante y se retorció rugiendo de dolor e impotencia. Debía seguir, tenía que seguir el rastro de Stiles.

Pero no pudo seguir, su fuerzas fueron disminuyendo pero aun así él no dejó de luchar hasta que luces lo alumbraron y cegaron al mismo tiempo y rugió y siguió peleando hasta que la descarga cesó y respiró profundo poniéndose de pie y liberándose de los cables sobre su ropa.

-¡Quédate donde estás y pon las manos en alto!- grito alguien pero Derek hizo caso omiso y solo se enfocó en percibir el rastro de Stiles de nuevo entre todos los que estaban a su alrededor, lo encontró y se dispuso a ir en su dirección pero volvió a escuchar una voz -¡Detente ahora mismo o nos veremos obligados a dispararte!-

Derek se detuvo y volteó a mirarles a pesar de las luces cegadoras, sus ojos desataban furia y poder, mostró sus dientes y la saliva chorreó a un lado de su boca. Iba a acabar con ellos si es necesario con tal de llegar a Stiles.


End file.
